minecraft monsters: rebellion
by mobomonz
Summary: after years of hiding, monsters finally unite to take back what is theirs note: the monsters are in human form and this is animie themed.
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic okay?**

* * *

I'ts been five whole years since the humans took our territory from us" skeleton said to himself as he grabbed his old book which he was still trying to find the meaning of. "Spider" he called suddenly causing his friend to fall from the ceiling. "WHAT!" She yelled, rubbing her sore head. "I've got a plant to get our land back." He said, putting on his orange scarf. "Step one, sending three messages to our friends, we'll need them for this plan" he grabbed his crossbow, stuck messages with splash potion of harming (which heals monsters), and shot all of them at once. "now to travel" skeleton said, zipping his hoodie. And with that, he left with spider by his side.

* * *

Zombie looked in his bag. Yes! One potato and a golden apple! He ate the potato and held up the golden apple to see what it looked like in the sun when suddenly.. WHAM! an arrow shot him in the head. weird. he didn't feel pain. There was a message on the arrow. _dear Zombie_ it said _I have some very important news. Meet me at the witches hut as soon as possible, and bring creeper (enderman can't. he's helping out slime) Your friend, Skeleton_ "huh. Well better get going to creeper's house." Zombie said. He put on his headphones and put on _eye of the ender_ (parody of eye of the tiger). Creeper lived very far away from Zombie, so he had to walk through three biomes. When he was in the tundra, he thought he saw skeleton but the thing he went away before he got a good look. Next he went in the forest, where he saw a zombie horse. "huh" he said, petting the zombie horse. The horse whinnied. He hopped on the horse as he fed it hay. it was happy. "alright. let's go" he said to the horse, using the saddle he had in his backpack. On the third biome (with zombie horse too), he was riding through the desert when he heard his own voice call out "Duck!" zombie listened to the voice and ducked. he saw nothing. He finnaly made it to creeper's house in the forest. _she should be almost in bed but still awake_ zombie thought as he knocked on the door,tying zombie horse to a fence post (name suggestions please). creeper opened the door. she looked tired, but her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Z-zombie" she said, looking down, blushing "what are you doing here?" "well I got a note from skeleton and he wanted to meet at the witch's hut" Zombie said, putting his hands behind his back. creeper looked up, surprised again. "I got that note too" she said, pulling it out of her hoodie. "well I was wondering, is it okay if I take you to the witch's hut" Creeper looked down and smiled. "sure. That'd be great" Zombie untied zombie horse and grabbed the lead. "hop on" zombie said holding out his hand to creeper. Creeper blushed, grabbing his hand. Zombie helped creeper up on zombie horse. zombie started walking.

* * *

Note: I am going to make a part 2 so please stand by


	2. Chapter 2 meeting part 2

**hope you like chapter 2 and sorry 4 the wait**

* * *

Enderman fixed his glasses as he walked through the muddy swamp. He didn't know why slime would live in such a wetland considering he could not swim. he knocked on slime's door. "hi Mr. Enderman" slime said. he was very young and generally happy. Enderman smiled "hello slime" he said "skeleton wants to see us at the witch's hut" "okay said slime as he hopped from one lily pad to another. Enderman sighed and smiled as he followed slime to the witch's hut not far from here. At the witch's hut, Enderman and slime were the only ones there. "I can't wait to see ms. witch" slime said. Enderman sighed and said "I doubt she'll be happy to see us." after a while, Enderman gave a whistle and a purple creature with a single red eye teleported towards him. He picked it up and showed it to slime. "this is Endermite" Enderman said as slime tried to touch it. as he reached for Endermite, he started to drip, which scared Endermite and caused it to run away. Slime sadly waved goodbye.

* * *

skeleton stared at his book as he rode rattlebones, his skeleton horse. Spider was the horse as well. As they got to the tundra, Spider started to shiver. Skeleton got out a blanket and handed it to spider, since he already had a scarf. The deeper they got into the tundra, the windier it got. Out of the snow, a polar bear attacked! it pounced in spider's direction a light blue energy started to flow out of skeleton's eyes and shot an arrow that killed the polar bear in one hit. After the energy wore off he heard voice that sounded like a deeper, raspier version of his own say "you're welcome" skeleton looked around but saw nobody. It was just him, spider, and rattlebones. He rode onward but kept thinking about that voice that he heard in the tundra. Skeleton fed rattlebones a carrot. He looked at spider who was fast asleep. He smiled and rode onward.

* * *

if you want longer chapters let me know


	3. Chapter 3

at the swamp, after greeting each other, they climbed the ladder and went into the witch's hut. the witch looked up from the cauldron and asked "what are you here for." skeleton handed her a book. The witch read it and said. "oh" her eyes started to glaze over and in a different voice she said

* * *

prophesy tells of heroes six  
who will evade the human's tricks  
after many years of fear  
the final mobs will appear  
each with a non-memory  
all of which will come to be

* * *

"well that made zero sense" said enderman. They started to climb down. At the ground they decided to search the caves first. When they reached the plains biome they saw a deep deep canyon. enderman got some wood and made a ladder. As they climbed down, they saw a waterfall. Enderman groaned. "what's wrong enderman" skeleton asked. "I hate water" enderman replied "It sends me into a blind rage and I can never walk past it". He pulled a blue-black pearl out of his pocket. He threw the pearl past the waterfall and in a second, he was on the other side! Ender pearls can allow the user to teleport from the original area (point A) to wherever the pearl lands (point B). Thhe pearls are in short supply so endermen only use them when they really need them, which is why no one had ever seen enderman use and ender pearl before and they didn't know he would teleport.

* * *

sorry for the delay. I will try to post every friday


	4. visions of pain

**sorry for the delay! I've been watching a lot of markerplier and bendy and the ink machine. (BTW if you think I should make a BATIM) fanfic let me know (or one shot)**

* * *

Fire. Fire and destruction all happened right before zombie's eyes. He screamed as the flames engulfed him. the last thing he saw was a pair of cold, dead eyes. looking sadly at him and saw the man mouth "I'm sorry" right before zombie was blinded by the flames.

Zombie shot out of bed. He looked around. He was still in the canyon. _phew_ he thought as he stared at the night sky. He grabbed the golden apple out of his leather sack. He looked at it glisten under the stars there was no way to become a human since he wasn't one to begin with but the golden apple just might give him a disguise and let him _look_ like a human. he thought about the dream and remembered a story he read about a man who looked like the villain, steve except with cold dead eyes. No one had ever seen herobrine or steve for centuries but according to changes in the environment, they still might be alive, dare I say, immortal. Zombie heard a song playing inside his head. He stared at the stars again and scenes from herobrine and steve's life. Apparently steve and herobrine had once been friends but steve had killed him when he had been corrupted with greed. herobrine's heroism had reincarnated him. He discovered that monsters are incorruptible. He decided to stop over-corruption to come upon the humans. His plan succeeded until steve showed the humans how to make perfect monster killing machine machines. Only half of the nether and what is left of the end is safe. Herobrine has built a castle filled with the surviving monsters. His plan is to lure in steve with a peace treaty (this war is beyond peace treaties) and battle him since only immortal can kill immortal. Zombie immediately knew what to do.

* * *

in the morning, creeper woke up first. zombie was still awake from the night. he noticed that creeper had woken up. He explained to her what he saw and heard at night. "we have to get to the end as soon as possible" zombie said. At first creeper just stared, and then she smiled and nodded. Later everyone woke up and zombie explained it to all of them. zombie looked at the edge of the canyon and saw a guy with red eyes and a silver hoodie which blocked the rest of his face. he gave zombie a thumbs up.

* * *

 **that's all I've got for now. : I**


	5. rouge

**Do you think I should make more stuff like chapter 4? PLZ let me know.**

* * *

As zombie looked below at the cliff he climbed before anyone. He walked into the forest where the man twice the size of zombie and slightly taller than Enderman he gestured zombie to come closer into the forest. there he saw herobrine. He gently smiled at zombie and said. "Hello zombie." Zombie greeted him back with a hello. Herobrine knew that zombie knew what to do. He asked him to go back down. Behind zombie herobrine and the red eyed man (entity 303 if you couldn't tell) glitched until they disappeared. Zombie was confused. but zombie went deeper into the forest. he saw the witch's hut. He held out the shard of the pearl Enderman threw and held it in front of his eyes. he saw it was a human in disguise. he ran back to the canyon and saw 12 players with knight skins surrounding his friends. Zombie made a mask out of leaves and crushed the end shard. He saw the pieces form into a large sword. He held tightly to the sword and dropped onto one of the knights, killing him he threw his sword at the second knight and once it killed him. zombie teleported to the sword he threw the sword to the wall the knights had their backs on, and teleported behind them. Before they saw zombie, he sliced the other knights in half. he teleported away before they knew it was him. At the top of the ledge, he took off his mask. Creeper saw zombie, and she smiled at him. Zombie smiled back before teleporting into the darkness.

* * *

 **Is this the lask the see of zombie? feel free to ask!**


	6. message

**sorry but I won't be posting for quiiiiiiiite a while now. in the meantime give zombie's horse a name, do predictions, or give me suggestions on what will happen next. till then, FAREWELL! also don't do bad reveiws, please**


End file.
